Seatmate
by brumousky
Summary: Sepasang teman sebangku dan sticky-notes warna-warni. ( a BANGTANSONYEONDAN / BTS fanfiction - Jimin x OC, slight Taehyung x OC. )


**Seatmate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Jimin x OC**

**3575 words**

**all rights reserved**

**dedicated to Park-Sshi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hwang Jea. Ini sudah ke-empat kalinya kau terlambat."

"Maaf, _ssaem_. Jalanan sangat padat."

"Seharusnya kau berangkat lebih pagi, bukan begitu?"

"Ya, _ssaem_."

"Apa kau akan mengulangi perbuatanmu lagi?"

"Tidak,_ ssaem_."

"Bagus," wanita separuh baya itu memicingkan matanya, mengetuk-ngetukkan spidol-nya ke papan tulis. "Kau menganggu pelajaranku. Duduk di bangkumu dan kerjakan mulai dari halaman 95 sampai 97. Kumpulkan ke mejaku sebelum istirahat nanti."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan segera duduk di kursinya yang terletak di belakang, tidak menghiraukan tatapan ejekan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Setelah Ms. Byun—atau guru kimia yang galak itu pergi, Jea mendengus kesal dan merapikan poni-nya, lalu mengeluarkan buku kimia sialan yang tebal itu dari tas berbahan _jeans_-nya.

"Telat lagi? Bagus, Jea. Hukuman berat menantimu jika kau berani datang telat sekali lagi."

Jea menengok untuk melihat teman sebangkunya yang nyengir jahil, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku-nya lagi. "Bukan urusanmu, Jimin."

Jimin mengangkat bahunya dengan polos, melipat lengannya di meja dan menatap Jea dengan seksama, terpancar sinar kejahilan dari matanya. "Aku hanya memberitahumu, _Grumpy Cat._"

"Dan berhenti menatapku. Kau terlihat seperti om-om mesum yang suka keluyuran pada malam hari di _gangnam_." Jea menggumam tanpa melihat ke arah Jimin, membolak-balikkan halaman bukunya dengan kasar.

Pemuda jahil itu terkekeh pelan, menyandarkan dagunya ke telapak tangannya sembari tetap menatap Jea. Ia menyukai bagaimana Jea bersikap ketika ia membuatnya kesal. _Lucu,_ katanya dalam hati.

Jimin dan Jea sudah menjadi teman sebangku sejak semester baru dimulai—tepatnya sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Wali kelas mereka yang _baiknya minta ampun_ yang mengatur posisi tempat duduk mereka secara paksa. Awalnya, Jea menolak mentah-mentah tentang duduk sebangku dengan Jimin. Karena, anak yang selalu menyengir lebar ini sangat berisik. Tetapi lama kelamaan, dia tidak seburuk yang Jea bayangkan. Jimin sering membantunya saat pelajaran Sejarah, dan sebagai tanda terimakasih, Jea membantunya saat pelajaran Matematika.

Awalnya, mereka tidak pernah mengobrol. Hanya satu-dua patah kata yang tidak jauh dengan "Boleh aku pinjam pensilmu?" "Aku lupa bawa penghapus. Kau punya?" "Kau bawa penggaris dua?" dan yang paling aneh dan mengganggu, "Jam berapa sekarang?" karena terpampang jelas tepat di atas papan tulis jam dinding putih yang cukup besar untuk murid-murid di barisan belakang.

Jimin juga sering menempelkan s_ticky-note_ berbagai warna ke kolong meja Jea—dan aku tidak bergurau. Berbagai warna. Kuning, hijau, biru, merah, ungu, merah muda, oranye; semua ada. Tulisan Jimin berantakan dan susah dibaca, ditambah lagi ia selalu menyertai _emoticon_ yang kata Jea, "_Gay._"

Isi dari _sticky-note_ itu tidak penting, sungguh. Kadang Jea bersusah payah agar tidak tertawa ditengah pelajaran karena kekonyolan teman sebangkunya itu. Contoh, saat guru biologi sedang memarahi Namjoon, sang ketua kelas teledor, Jimin diam-diam menulis di _sticky-note_ kuningnya dan menempelkannya ke kolong meja Jea, lalu pura-pura batuk dengan keras. Saat gadis berambut ikal itu melihat ke kolong mejanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak tertawa, karena _ya ampun, Jimin._ "_Ssaem_ terlihat seperti _pug_ saat ia marah, kau tahu? _ "

Jea tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membalas dengan _sticky-note_ biru mudanya, "Memang kau tidak? Omong-omong, kau mulai terlihat seperti Hoseok. _Emoticon gay_ kalian, maksudku. ^ ^;" dan Jimin merenggut kesal, dengan tampang ala anak anjingnya itu.

Banyak orang mengira bahwa mereka pacaran, dan saat ada yang berkata begitu, Jimin dan Jea berpaling muka dan tertawa hambar. Dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, Jea merasakan pipinya memanas ketika itu terjadi. Ia berusaha menutupi senyumnya yang makin melebar. Jimin, juga, tidak jauh berbeda. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang jelas jelas tidak gatal dengan canggung, dan berpura-pura batuk pelan. Jungkook, salah satu sahabatnya menepuk punggungnya pelan dan berbisik, "cepatlah dan jangan buat ia menunggu, bodoh."

Untungnya, Jea tidak mendengarnya karena sahabat-sahabatnya tidak berhenti menggodanya tentang "JeaMin". Jimin mencerna perkataannya dan mengangguk pelan, bibirnya melengkung menciptakan senyuman kecil. "Kau juga."

* * *

"oi, Park JamJam!", Taehyung, salah satu sahabatnya sekaligus pacar-dari-sahabat-Jea berteriak lantang, menubrukkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh jimin dari belakang dan merangkul bahu pemuda malang yang _tidak tinggi_ itu. Jimin tersedak dan mendengus kesal, "Taehyung, berhenti melakukan itu!"

Jea tergelak dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Jimin pelan, "Itu cara dia mengekspresikan cintanya kepadamu, _midget_."

Bola mata Taehyung melebar dan langsung melepas rangkulannya terhadap Jimin, menarik Minhwa, pacarnya, dan langsung memeluk lengannya. "aku tidak sudi mencintai mahluk pendek itu!" Jimin mencibir kesal dan menjitak kepala Taehyung dan Jea.

Begini keseharian Jimin dan Jea; dikelilingi oleh pasangan-pasangan konyol yang berisik. Taehyung dan Minhwa sudah berpacaran sejak satu tahun yang lalu, sama seperti Hoseok dan Sena. Jungkook dan Hanmi, juga, dalam masa-masa _honeymoon phase_. Jimin melirik ke arah Jea yang sedang bersusah payah menusukkan sedotannya ke alumunium foil minuman kardus miliknya dan tersenyum simpul, mengambil kardus minuman dari tangan Jea dan menusukkan sedotan tersebut dengan mudah. "_Ijeu there anything elseu, ma'am?_", cetusnya dengan lagak sok pelayan. Jea mendengus, mengambil minuman itu dan menggumamkan "terimakasih" dengan pelan.

Jimin mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di samping tubuhnya, berjalan mendekat ke Jea. "Bahasa inggrisku bagus, kan?" Gadis itu menggigit-gigiti sedotannya dan tertawa lepas, menggelengkan kepalanya sembari jalan dibelakang ke-tiga pasangan (yang sedari tadi berisik) itu. "Apa-apaan '_ijeu_'?"

"Setidaknya aku berusaha...", cibir pemuda setinggi 175cm itu.

Sesampainya di tempat mereka biasa makan—halaman belakang sekolah, tepatnya—Jea langsung berlari ke arah Hanmi, Minhwa dan Sena dan duduk bersama mereka di bawah pohon tua besar. Jimin membalikkan badan dan duduk berkumpul bersama bocah-bocah ababil yang ia sering sebut s_ahabat-sahabat_nya itu. "JamJam, mau tunggu berapa lama lagi? Perempuan _nggak_ suka menunggu.", Hoseok mengangguk, mencuri sebutir apel dari kotak makan Jungkook. Menoleh ke arah Jea yang sedang mengunyah _chips_, Jimin bergumam pelan. "Entahlah. Apa kalian yakin dia juga, uhh, suka..?"

Taehyung yang tadinya sedang memakan s_andwich_ tuna-nya dengan tenang tiba-tiba menyambar, memuncratkan makanan dari mulutnya. "100% tanpa ragu! Percaya padaku!" Jungkook mengelap pipinya dengan lengan bajunya, mengerang jijik. Pemuda mungil yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan ini menunduk dan menghela napas dengan lesu, dengan _ogah_ mengelap dahinya yang kena muncratan maut Taehyung juga. "Kemarin siang..."

Jungkook, Taehyung dan Hoseok mendekat ke Jimin, siap mendengarkan curhatan mahluk malang ini. "...Aku melihat Jea dengan Howon..."

Hoseok menganga lebar, memotong pembicaraan Jimin. "Berpelukan?!"

"Bukan," Pupil Jimin membesar, ia menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Ber..hubungan?!", pekik Taehyung sembari mendekat ke wajah Jimin dengan mulut penuh dengan _Sandwich_ tunanya.

"Bukan! Jika iya, aku sudah gila. Dan astaga Taehyung, mulutmu bau tuna."

"Ber...", Jungkook memanyunkan bibirnya, berlagak mencium seseorang.

"Bukan! Kalian payah dalam menebak.", Jimin mengacak-acak rambutnya, mendengus kesal.

"Beritahu kami makanya!", Ujar Hoseok, diam-diam mencuri _kimbab_ dari kotak bekal Taehyung—dan mendapat jitakan keras dari sang pemilik. "Pencuri ulung!"

Jimin menghela napas panjang lagi, "Mereka mengobrol."

...

Terdengar suara jangkrik dari kejauhan.

"Mengobrol? Hanya mengobrol?! Dan kau ling-lung soal itu?!", Pekik Jungkook lantang, tidak menghiraukan tatapan dari murid-murid lain. Taehyung menggeleng-geleng berlagak seperti orang tua, menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin cukup keras. "Kau bermasalah."

Jimin mencibir seperti anak lima tahun, "Kalian jahat. Aku serius! Mereka terlihat asyik mengobrol. Dan Jea tertawa! Howon, senior yang disukai hampir seluruh perempuan di sekolah, Howon yang sering memakai baju tanpa lengan, Howon _leader_ dari klub _dance _menaruh tangannya ke pundak Jea. PUNDAKNYA!" katanya berlebihan. Hoseok terkekeh melihat tingkahnya, lalu mencuri kentang goreng dari bungkus kertas milik Jungkook. "Kau benar-benar suka Jea, ya?"

Pipi Jimin memanas, lalu ia menoleh lagi ke arah Jea, mengangguk pelan tanpa suara. "aku... Sejak Ilsoon meninggalkanku, aku berubah ke arah yang salah. Merokok, bolos kelas, _hampir_ minum _soju_. Tetapi—Jea datang dan merubahku. Walaupun itu sangat _cliché_, aku tahu." Ia tertawa hambar. "Dulu aku masih terlalu muda dan sembrono. Aku tidak tahu mana yang tidak cocok untukku dan mana yang cocok."

"Aku tidak suka Ilsoon _noona_. Tatapannya seram.", cetus Jungkook menyela perkatannya, dan mendapatkan sentilan di jidat dari Hoseok.

Ia tersenyum simpul, "Aku juga. Dulu, aku hanya melihat perempuan dari segi fisik mereka. Perilaku Ilsoon sangat buruk, aku baru sadar." Jimin menatap Jea dari jauh dengan mata yang lembut dan berbisik pelan. "Jea sangat berarti bagiku. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan dia."

* * *

"Hey, Jimin," Jea menusuk-nusukkan kepala pulpennya pelan ke pipi pemuda yang sedari tadi melamun itu. Sejak istirahat siang tadi, sikap Jimin mulai berubah—menjadi lebih aneh dari biasanya. Ia tidak bisa menatap mata Jea, dan nada suaranya melembut. "o-oh, apa?" Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat terpaksa itu.

Mengangkat bahu, Jea berbisik pelan dan berpura-pura mengerjakan lembar kerja yang sebelumnya dibagikan oleh Oh _Ssaem_, guru seni cadel yang ternyata populer dikalangan murid kelas 2 dan 3. Guru yang katanya _tampan_ itu tampak ling-lung di meja guru, menatap kosong ke buku tebalnya sembari menopangkan dagu di telapak tangannya. Sepertinya dia mengantuk.

"Kau bertingkah aneh. Ada apa istirahat tadi?"

Tenggorokan Jimin tidak pernah terasa sangat gatal. Ia berpura-pura batuk dengan keras—alhasil, hampir seisi kelas menengok ke arah mereka. "a-apa? Tidak pernah melihat orang batuk?", pekiknya dengan lantang dan suaranya meninggi; kebiasaan buruknya jika ia sedang terpojok. Jimin lalu menundukkan kepalanya, menengok ke arah Jea. "Aku—" sebelum Jimin sempat menjelaskan, Oh _ssaem_ melemparkan tutup spidolnya—yang sialnya, mengenai tepat di dahi Jimin. Pemuda malang itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap dahinya yang memerah, mengutuk guru galak itu pelan.

"Park Jimin, kerjakan lembar kerjamu. Berhenti mengganggu pacarmu."

Pupil Jea dan Jimin membesar, pipi keduanya memanas memancarkan warna merah muda tipis. "I-iya, _ssaem_."

Persetan guru aneh itu, ujar Jimin dalam hati. Ia lalu merobek secarik s_ticky-note_ merah muda dari tempat pensilnya dan menulis dengan cepat, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? :3" dan menempelkannya ke kolong meja Jea seperti biasa, menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu dengan pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Jea tersenyum kecil, lalu menulis balik dengan _sticky-note_ hijau miliknya. "_pink_? Sangat jantan, Jimin. Sangat. Dan tidak, aku hanya heran karena kau biasanya berisik sekali. Dan astaga, aku kira kau berhenti menggunakan _emoticon gay_-mu itu."

Jimin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar saat Jea menepukkan s_ticky-note_ ke paha-nya pelan. Ia langsung menulis balasan dengan cepat di secarik _sticky-note_ baru dan menyelipkannya ke lembar kerja teman sebangkunya itu, lalu langsung berpura-pura mengerjakan lembar kerja bodoh yang tidak penting (menurutnya).

"kata Seokjin _hyung_, laki-laki tidak takut dengan pink. :p Dan yah memang, aku hanya merasa ingin diam saja. ^^;"

Sebelum Jea sempat membaca dan membalas pesan Jimin, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Setengah dari isi kelas berteriak bahagia—akhirnya neraka sementara yang juga biasa disebut _sekolah_ ini berakhir. Untuk hari ini. Jimin melirik ke arah jam dinding kelasnya dan buru-buru menuliskan sesuatu di lembar _sticky-note_ baru. Ia menggumpalkan kertas kecil itu di tangan dan melirik ke arah gadis yang sedang merapikan bukunya dengan cengiran lebar itu. _Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali_, kata Jimin dalam hati. Menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, Jimin menyelipkan kertas itu ke tangan mungil Jea.

"apa yang—"

Jimin menyeringai kecil, mengedipkan mata kirinya dengan jahil dan langsung menyambar tasnya. "kutunggu, ya." Ia lalu berjalan melewati Jea yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, dan langsung keluar pintu kelas. Didepan ruang kelas, ia menghela nafas berat dan panjang. Kakinya bergetar, perutnya terasa lucu. Jimin bersandar ke tembok dan menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya pelan.

Sementara, di dalam kelas, Jea masih mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, membaca ulang kertas lecek itu, barangkali ia salah baca. Tetapi tidak—walaupun tulisan Jimin seperti orang asing berumur 5 tahun yang baru belajar _hangul_ (re. Buruk sekali)—tetap saja Jea bisa membaca tulisan teman sebangkunya yang jahil itu.

"Jam 5, halaman belakang sekolah, sendirian.  
p.s : tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, kok. ;)"

Diliriknya arloji putih Baby-G miliknya yang menunjukkan pukul 4.12 PM. Mengunyah bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, Jea menyambar tas _jeans_ miliknya dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Perasaannya campur aduk, tetapi ia tidak mau berharap terlalu jauh.

...tunggu, berharap apa?

* * *

Pemilik _snapback_ hitam mengkilat itu berjinjit-jinjit kecil, menundukan kepalanya sembari memanyunkan bibirnya yang kering. Ia menengok ke sekeliling—belum ada siapa-siapa. Awan yang menggumpal saat langit mulai gelap seolah-olah mengatakan padanya untuk menyerah saja. _Tidak_, batin Jimin. _Untuk Jea, aku akan menunggu._

Lalu ia sadar perkataannya itu menjijikan dan sangat _tidak-Jimin_. Ia mengernyit, menundukan kepalanya lagi. Saat _handphone_ putih miliknya bergetar, ia langsung mengambilnya secara paksa dari kantong _blazer_ sekolahnya, hampir menjatuhkan benda berharga itu. Jidatnya berkerut saat ia mengetahui bahwa pengirim SMS itu adalah salah satu dari mahluk-kurang-berharga (re. Jungkook).

"JamJam, _buruan_ siapkan hadiah-hadiah untuk Jea besok."

Dengan secepat kilat, Jimin membalas pesannya dan langsung memencet tombol _send_.

"Besok? Ada apa besok? Setahuku ulang tahunnya bulan depan.."

Jungkook membutuhkan 2 menit 32 detik (ya, Jimin menghitungnya) untuk membalas. Dan Jimin tidak pernah merasa sebodoh itu semasa hidupnya yang malang.

"BESOK VALENTINE, DASAR BODOH. JANGAN BILANG KAU LUPA."

Sebelum dia sempat membanting _handphone_ yang sebenarnya tidak salah apa-apa, Jea menepuk bahunya dengan pelan. "Oi, ada apa?"

"a-ah! Kau mengejutkanku." Jimin mengusap-usap dadanya dan buru-buru memasukkan benda yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke saku celananya. Jea menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya ini dengan heran, "Orang aneh. Kau yang menyuruhku kesini, kan?" Tukasnya sembari menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya.

Jimin melirik ke arahnya dan memutar bola matanya, melepas _blazer_-nya dan dilemparkannya dengan lembut kearah Jea. "Bodoh, kau bisa terserang flu." Rona merah muda tipis terpancar lagi dari pipi Jea—dan Jimin. Melingkari _blazer_ Jimin di bahunya, Jea mengemu pelan. "Terimakasih... Aku rasa."

Jea melipat tangannya di dada, mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya dengan tidak sabaran seakan-akan mengatakan _cepatlah-dan-jangan-bertele-tele._ Jimin menelan ludah dengan kasar untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, "Aku ingin bertanya.." Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering. Ia ingin sekali menyatakan perasaannya dan membuat Jea _miliknya_. Dia sangat ingin. Tetapi mengingat perkataan Jungkook—besok itu _Valentine_. _Biar lebih spesial_, batinnya.

"u-uh, apa besok ada PR..?"

Dan dia merasa 10 kali lipat lebih bodoh dari biasanya.

"PR...? kau memanggilku untuk menanyakan itu?", pupil Jea membesar, lalu ia mendengus pelan. "Jimin, apa kau tahu alat canggih yang bisa menghubungkan kita lewat telepon atau _SMS _bernama _handphone_?" tukasnya sarkastik. Kini giliran Jea yang memutar bola matanya.

Walaupun dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri tidak akan berharap terlalu jauh, Jea merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggantung di hatinya. Terasa berat. Kupu-kupu yang sedari tadi asyik berterbangan di perutnya juga memudar. Kekecewaan...? sepertinya. Tetapi untuk apa? Ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan tawa hambar yang jelas-jelas sarkastik itu, tetapi Jimin masih berada di hadapannya. Apa yang Jea harapkan? _Toh_, pemuda yang memiliki pipi yang cukup tembam ini memang biasanya hanya menanyakan hal-hal begituan. Hanya karena besok _Valentine_, Jea mengharapkan hal yang lain...?

_Nah._

"Sastra halaman 78-80. Tes _P.E_ besok, lari. Itu saja.", Katanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan keketusan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Menjilat bibir atasnya dengan gugup, Jea berbalik badan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung berjalan pulang.

Jimin menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu, bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri apa salah dia.

Jimin seringkali merasa peka terhadap keadaan, ia merasa paling tahu tentang perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya. Apa yang dia tidak tahu adalah kenyataan bahwa _Jea memiliki rasa yang sama_. Bocah malang.

* * *

Hari esok datang lebih cepat dari yang Jea duga. Tadi malam, ia bergadang lagi karena dia sendiri yang lupa mengerjakan PR sastra sialan itu. Untungnya ia tidak datang telat lagi dan langsung duduk di bangkunya, menghindari tatapan Jimin juga _sticky-notes_ pemuda itu.

"JeaJea! Tumben tidak telat. :p"

"Apa kau marah padaku? "

"Hey..."

"Jam berapa sekarang? _ "

"Maaf..."

"Kenapa kau marah, lagipula?"

Memang sangat susah menghindari tatapan-tatapan memelas dari Jimin yang menyerupai anak anjing terbuang itu. Apa boleh buat, Jea mau tidak mau harus melakukannya. Walaupun Jea sendiri bingung—untuk apa dia marah dengan Jimin? Bocah berisik itu tidak punya salah apa-apa. Jea hanya berharap terlalu tinggi. _Menyedihkan_.

Saat istirahat tiba, seperti biasa, Jea berkumpul bersama ketiga temannya dan begitu juga dengan Jimin. Kali ini, tapi, Hoseok membawa bekal sendiri sehingga ia tidak perlu mencolong makanan-makanan Taehyung. Jungkook mengulum lollipop stroberinya dan mengeluarkan kudapan manis itu dari mulutnya dengan suara _pop!_ Keras.

"Jadi bagaimana, _Romeo_?", ujarnya pelan, khawatir Jea akan mendengar.

Taehyung mengerutkan hidungnya sedikit, menelan _sandwich_ tuna-nya (lagi). "Aku kira Romeo tinggi." Hoseok nyengir lebar, mengangkat tangan kirinya bermaksud untuk mengajak Taehyung _tos_—tetapi Jimin keduluan menjitak kepala dua bocah ababil itu. "Aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Hari ini hari yang spesial, jadi mengapa tidak sekarang saja?"

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk lagak seorang profesional, mengulum permen itu lagi. Untuk beberapa saat, itu sunyi. Yah—tidak juga sih. Suara kunyahan berisik Hoseok masih terdengar. "Kalian yakin, Jea suka padaku?" Ujar Jimin memecah keheningan. Mendengar hal ini, Taehyung—dengan mulut penuh dengan roti isinya—mendekat ke muka Jimin. Sebelum ia sempat melontarkan kata-kata, Jimin mendorong jidatnya dengan jari telunjuk pelan. "Telan dulu makananmu! Dasar bocah tuna."

Dengan manyunan yang tidak-terlalu-imut-untuk-mereka-berdua, Taehyung menelan makanannya dan meneguk air kemasan yang entah milik siapa. (sepertinya itu milik Jungkook, dilihat dari ekspresi jijik pemuda malang itu.) "Suka atau tidak, _seenggaknya_ kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu duluan. Tapi aku _sih_ yakin 200% dia juga suka. Kau tidak lihat pancaran matanya yang berbinar saat dia bersamamu? Seperti saat Minhwa denganku—"

"Ya, ya. Tolong jangan bercerita tentang bagaimana kalian jatuh cinta lagi."

Hoseok mendengus, menoleh ke arah Jea. "Tapi, kau tahu, bocah tuna itu ada benarnya." Ia tidak menghiraukan ledak tawa dari Jungkook dan erangan protes dari Taehyung. "Jea suka padamu, semua orang bisa lihat itu. Kau tidak mau membuat orang yang kau suka—dan menyukai kau juga menunggu, kan?"

Perkataan-perkataan sahabatnya ia cerna baik-baik. Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap, lalu merobek bungkus _chips_ dari pangkuannya.

* * *

"Jea—hey. Jea."

Mendengar suaranya, Jea mempercepat langkahnya sambil berpura-pura sibuk melipat seragamnya. Ia berhasil menghindari Jimin saat mau berganti baju ke baju olahraga tadi, tapi sekarang pemuda ini mencegatnya. Jimin, tidak mau kalah sekaligus kesal dengan tingkah anehnya, juga mempercepat langkahnya dan berhasil menarik pergelangan tangan Jea. "Lepaskan. _Ssaem _sudah menunggu, Jimin. Nanti kita telat." Katanya masih tidak mau melihat mata lawan bicaranya itu.

Untungnya, murid-murid sudah berlarian keluar gedung sekolah dan bersiap-siap di tes lari oleh _coach_ mereka, Song _Ssaem_. Jadi hanya ada mereka berdua di lorong sekolah sunyi ini. Jimin menggertakan giginya kesal, walaupun tatapannya lembut. Ia mendorong Jea sampai punggung gadis itu menyentuh loker—yang entah milik siapa. Diraihnya kedua pergelangan tangan Jea, tidak mempedulikan seragamnya yang terjatuh. Ia mendekat dan berbisik pelan, dengan suara yang menenangkan. "Jea, ada apa? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Jea tidak pernah merasa selemah itu seumur hidupnya. Ia bersumpah, lututnya terasa lemas dan mau tidak mau ia balik menatap mata Jimin. Ketulusan jelas-jelas terpancar dari mata _bagel boy_ ini. Nafasnya serasa tertahan, "t-tidak. Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Tolong lepaskan, Jimin."

"Tidak semudah itu," Jimin mendekat lagi. "Kau bertingkah aneh. Kau mengabaikanku seharian penuh. Itu berarti aku bersalah—dan aku benar benar tidak tahu apa salahku. Tolong jelaskan, lalu aku bisa memohon maaf dan melepaskanmu."

"Tidak semudah itu." ulang Jea. Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, mengalihkan pandangannya. Alis pemuda yang biasanya berisik ini terangkat sebelah, "Jelaskan saja. Aku pasti mengerti. Aku—"

"Aku menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai teman, atau kakak. Sebagai perempuan menyukai laki-laki. Aku tahu ini bodoh d-dan aku tidak pantas untukmu, tapi aku ingin kau tahu. Itu saja. Sekarang lepaskan aku, dan lupakan—"

Ucapan Jea terpotong saat ia merasakan bibir Jimin di dahinya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Dan siapa bilang kau tidak pantas untukku, bodoh?" bisiknya lembut, bibirnya masih menempel di dahi gadis yang pipinya sudah pasti berubah warna dan memanas itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menyatakan perasaanmu duluan. Sial, kalau tahu begini, aku bawa kertasnya sekarang...", katanya menggumamkan kalimat terakhir kepada diri sendiri. Ia melepaskan bibirnya dari dahi Jea, lalu menatap lembut kearah gadis yang ia sedari dulu suka itu. "biar kuulang—walaupun aku belum benar benar siap." Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"aku menyukaimu—bukan, aku _sangat_ menyukaimu. Sebagai laki-laki menyukai perempuan, tentu. Seperti ayahmu menyukai ibumu. Kakekmu menyukai nenekmu. Ayam jantan menyukai ayam betina—" Jimin berdeham keras karena topik pembicaraannya melenceng. "aku tidak peduli jika ini bodoh atau apapun. Aku menyukaimu, Hwang Jea. dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Apa kau mau?"

Sebelum Jea sempat membalas, _coach_ sialan itu menyambar dan meniupkan peluitnya dengan nyaring. "Hwang Jea, Park Jimin. Hukuman sepulang sekolah nanti." Dia berbalik dan berdecak pelan, menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri. "aku kira mereka polos..."

Mata Jimin dan Jea terbelalak, dan beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tertawa lepas. Beban yang dari kemarin memberati hati keduanya sudah tidak terasa lagi. Perut Jea bergejolak gembira, otot bibir Jimin terasa kaku karena dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Jimin tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Jea pelan.

* * *

"Persetan, kau, Jimin.", umpat Jea sembari menggosok-gosok bola basket ke-21nya. Jimin mendengus kesal, memeras kain lap-nya dan lanjut mengepel lantai. "Persetan guru itu, bukan aku."

Tampaknya 'hukuman' yang di maksud _ssaem_ adalah membersihkan seluruh bola basket dan volley yang ada di gudang untuk Jea, dan mengepel, menyapu dan membersihkan jendela-jendela gudang tersebut untuk Jimin. Dan jangan salah, gudang itu besarnya hampir sama dengan ruang kelasnya. Mana lagi banyak hewan-hewan tidak diundang yang membuat Jimin berteriak nyaring.

"Tetapi itu salahmu. _Ssaem_ mengira kita berbuat...", Jea berdeham pelan, warna merah muda mulai merambati pipinya. Jimin tersedak dan langsung tertawa, lalu dia ingat sesuatu. "Jea...?"

Gadis yang notabene adalah teman sebangkunya dari lama itu menoleh, tersenyum kecil. "Ya?"

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Jea nyengir jahil, mendekat ke muka Jimin dan berbisik pelan, "Apa yang kau mau dengar dariku?" Menelan ludahnya kasar, Jimin tersedak kecil. "A-apa saja. Aku siap mendengar tolakkan."

Jea ingin sekali meremas pipinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat suka juga dengannya, dan mau menjadi miliknya. Bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti membuat lengkungan senyum hanya dengan membayangkan bagaimana jika Jimin menjadi miliknya, dan ia menjadi milik Jimin seorang. Tetapi, harga diri, _dong_.

"aku mau menjadi milikmu, asal jika kau mau menjadi milikku." Ujarnya, lalu balik menggosok-gosok bola basket berdebu dengan kain lap abu-abu itu sambil tertawa.

Jimin berkedip beberapa kali, lalu ia balik mendekat ke wajah Jea dengan senyuman tipis jahil. "Bodoh. Tentu aku mau."

Untuk ke-dua kalinya hari ini, Jea merasakan lututnya melemas saat ia merasakan bibir jimin menyentuh miliknya. Jimin melepaskan kecupan itu dengan suara seperti Jungkook melepaskan lollipop stroberi dari mulutnya, _pop!_

"_I lobeu you~_"

"...Jangan _sok_ inggris."

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

**a/n : **duh. fanfic abal siapa sih ini.  
maafkan saya park-sshi atas keterlambatannya :L  
saya geli sendiri bacanya maaf untuk fluff gagalnya.

DUH. siapa sih yang buat.  
udahlah ya.  
saya tunggu Jungkook x Hanminya. winkwink. ;-D

Review? :L

_Regards, the weirdo-next-door a.k.a frappe-chan. _


End file.
